


Golden Ring and Red Rope

by Artisfel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, M/M, Mafia AU, Mention of Bondage, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisfel/pseuds/Artisfel
Summary: Tied up and teased to the limit, Victor was very, very close.





	Golden Ring and Red Rope

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by the wonderful mafia AU created by https://twitter.com/quelmdn, and by a conversation I had with a friend after seeing one of the drawings (I put all the blame for this fic on her)

Victor was on the edge. He was so close... So close, yet the golden ring around his cock kept him from the pleasure of release.  
The raven, nestled between Victor's legs, swallowed around his tortured dick, making him moan loudly.

  
"P- please, Yu-Yuuri please-!!!" the Russian begged, the words barely forming in his aroused mind.  
Yuuri slid up Victor's cock and released it with a pop.

  
"Please what?" he asked innocently, his hand slowly massaging the abandoned dick.  
Victor blushed to his ears and cursed softly under his breath. "P- please let me come..."

  
Pleased, the raven took the hot rod in his hands back into his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times, then clenched his teeth around the golden band.  
He then slowly rose up, taking the cock ring off with him, squeezing moans and mumbled praise from his hostage.  
The second the ring was loose enough, Victor saw stars, his orgasm making his head swim and the pull of the red rope bindings burning just right.  
The tension now gone, his head flopped down only to see his captor, still between his legs, releasing the head of his dick from his mouth and _swallowing_.

  
"Couldn't wait any longer? what a bad, bad boy you are..." the raven purred, the tone of his voice sending shivers down Victor's spine. "You know what happens to bad boys, now don't you Vitya?"  
The haze from the climax disappeared from Victor's mind in a second, his dick twitching in interest to the sound of the purred nickname.

  
"I've been a bad boy," he moaned "and so I must be punished." Yuuri chuckled.

  
"Now, it wouldn't be much of a punishment if you enjoy it, now wouldn't it?" the raven mused fondly.  
"I can act like I'm not" Victor replayed immediately, not willing to lose that promise of a hot, steamy night.

  
"Well then... I hope your ready, Vitya... Because I'm going to make sure you'll be a boneless mess when I'm done" Yuuri purred.

 


End file.
